


Tryst

by masuzuki



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuzuki/pseuds/masuzuki
Summary: overthinking
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 2





	Tryst

Benji 去卧底了。

又是个想要买卖炸弹的组织。反正他已经和炸弹几乎零距离接触过了，总不会有更糟糕的情况（话说回来，如果有负距离接触，估计也是死路一条）。

“唔。”

听他汇报的小队长露出罕见的疑惑神色，Benji 的话似乎含有一丝歧义，但究竟是怎样的脑回路才会想歪。他觉得正直的 Ethan 被自己带坏了。该死，Ethan 第一次连续爆粗口的时候，他就应该注意一下的，那绝对是不妙的苗头。

“你想到哪去了，负距离当然是指被杀掉之后，开膛破肚，用爆炸物取代内脏的位置，缝好，用那种棉线缝好，然后丢到闹市……”

“你时常这么设想自己的死亡吗？”

“医生说我有 PTSD，但我更愿意听别人说我大脑皮层活跃。”

Ethan 闻言用坚实的臂膀拥抱了他，在脸颊上吻了一下，“极富想象力和创造性，从来不令人失望。”

Ethan 的夸赞往往真心实意，但 Ethan 每次用这种语气，Benji总是会想起点别的事情。所谓体验，总是第一次和最后一次的记忆会比较清晰。鉴于他和 Ethan 的关系还没有恶化到需要打分手炮的那一步，那么与对方的做爱经历中，和 Ethan 的第一次经验显然会是印象最为深刻的。

当然，不排除当时，Benji 的身体与精神有一个不够放松——这可是他的暗恋对象——而感到异常疼痛，激发被开水烫到似的条件反射，用一个普通成年男人的力气成功将局里最好的特工踹翻到床下。对方的阴茎在这一过程中被迫生涩地拔出来，带出一点肠肉，就像不愿意分开的背包粘扣，这使他的屁股比刚才还要更疼一些。他没能马上过去查看 Ethan 的情况，并且怀疑自己出血了，但是手又不知道捂哪里比较好，只能歪在床上呜呜。

Ethan 有些吃惊，事后据说是好的那一种。

“你要是因为这个和我分手我也认了，我们在一起到现在还不到两个小时，”Benji 终于能看一眼挂钟的时间，坐在地上的 Ethan，和 Ethan 半勃的性器，“要不我给你口吧。”

那天睡着之前 Ethan 也拥抱着他，用这种语气说，“你从来不令人失望。”使得他好长一段时间听见这句话都会脸红。

他略带掩饰地低头看着脚边的泥巴，上面被野猫踩出一小排猫脚印。一方在卧底工作，自然不能选显眼的地方接头，为了安全他们相约在一座桥下见面。这座桥下没有流浪汉，好掩人耳目。

一般小桥下面都有个河什么的，没水也有点绿草或者芦苇，Benji 分神想这个纬度大概没有芦苇，但是管他呢。这里只有些湿湿的烂泥。总有人说，特工情侣，公费旅游，任务结束，就地打炮。啊，这个倒是有一定的真实性，且言简意赅，如果工作使你产生了一大堆的肾上腺素，收工了还没从high了的状态中平静下来，你总得想些办法消耗掉它们。但用所有英国的难吃的菜起誓，绝对没有“就地”那么夸张。就算是James Bond和他的女伴情到深处，也不会在满是尸体的工厂里就地做爱的。

Ethan 和他起码会去安全屋，再不济，还有飞机上的卫生间。

抱歉，那不是很道德。

Benji 放进嘴里一大口食物，Ethan 为他带的，引以为傲的国菜，咀嚼着，左边的腮帮子鼓起来，下一口食物换到另一边，右边的又鼓起来。

“你看起来经历了一次饥荒。”Ethan 似乎数了他每口嚼了多少下。

“饥荒？比那更可怕！他们的厨子可是个英国人。我从来没见过比我还不会做饭的人。”

交换情报之后按照惯例就该分别了。下次就是收网的时候，这种和当地警方合作的工作不能偷完情报就跑，条件都谈好了，要帮忙抓到人才行，所以 Benji 还是得做几个星期的内应。

“挺久没见了，要不我给你口吧。”Benji 提议。

和特工谈恋爱应该是浪漫的。宣传册上都说和爱人去某某地方浪漫之旅是很浪漫的事（毕竟旅行社的很多行程就冠以此名）。某次他们开着车在巴黎的市区狂奔，Benji 分心看起波光粼粼的塞纳河，这种分心的感觉经常在看月报报道克里姆林宫 after 的修缮进程时冒头，他都没仔细看看克里姆林宫before，这座名胜古迹就被炸开了花。如果到这些地方，不是工作，而是悠闲地观光会怎么样呢？

想到看起来是普通民居的房子里可能正发生着非法勾当，走在充满文化气息的街道上也没办法用平静的心态来游玩。Benji关于做观光客的记忆还停留在小学六年级，科学老师请假去结婚，面瘫的教导主任带领他们去华盛顿三日游，期间还去了NASA。后来他越长大越宅，确定自己对旅游没有特别的兴趣。

因工作去过的那些有名地点，再去总让人想起工作。比起去旅游胜地，和男朋友窝在床上赖一天会更符合 Benji 的喜好。出去玩，最后也只是换个地方做爱，如果床够舒服，哪里都一样。

没床时，腰会惨一点。

事情还是发展到 Ethan 把他按在墙上操，现在很容易进去了， 不是因为他松了，可能有那么一点？大概是终于相信 Ethan 有一天也能属于自己。由于心态上的放松，他学会偶尔嫌弃 Ethan 的异想天开，比如把他按在长有青苔的墙壁上操之类的——他本来的意思是至少可以去不远处公园的卫生间。Ethan是不是有奇怪的性幻想？

而且，和浪漫毫不沾边。

怎么办，一点也不浪漫，甚至有些烂俗。俗的好处是方便快捷，俗就俗吧，Benji 开始学乘法的时候就质疑圣诞老人的存在了，他很世俗，而且不大相信奇迹。Ethan 虽然成年之后依旧对圣诞老人持有敬而远之的态度，但也同样不太相信奇迹，恐怕是因为Ethan Hunt 本身就是不折不扣的 miracle maker。

“我决定了，以后我家就是最浪漫的约会地点了。”Benji 说，“算了，我把第一名让给你，你家是我们最棒的约会地点，我家做第二名。”

Ethan 没参与他全程复杂的心路历程，大概不会知道他为什么会突然得出这样的结论。他们磨蹭着快要结束第一轮的时候，Ethan 突然停了下来。Benji 觉得自己背上一定沾了很大一块苔藓，因为他的皮肤随着呼吸颤动，而那一片整个都凉凉的。由于 Ethan 没有继续的动作，堆积的快感有消解的迹象，他不好自己动，卡在中间的感觉十分难耐。

Ethan 在思考。

“据说冰岛的极光很美。”

“什么让你想起了这个？”

“这里有些蓝绿色的青苔。”

“……哦。”

这个联想很有创造性。Benji 看着 Ethan 出了一层薄汗的额头，Ethan 那双漂亮眼睛上的绿色虹膜被放大的瞳孔挤成窄窄的一圈，他想，更接近极光的颜色明明在这里吧，多好看，“所以？”

“据说那里的星空也很不错。”

Benji 感到肚子里的阴茎抽动了两下，好像比刚才还胀了一点。他试着发挥一点刚刚被称赞的想象力。“哦，所以你想让我在帐篷里骑你，你就能一边操我一边看星星？”

“如果你愿意？”

他将挂在 Ethan 腰上的双腿又缠紧了些。

“废话。”

“Benji。”

“嗯？”

“如果你感觉不够安全，就想想我。”

“在想了，现在觉得安全了一点。”

他将旅游贬低到一文不值，还有一些原因。任务时常将他们带到那些浪漫的地方，然后他们就光明正大地幽会。

fin


End file.
